


Příběh se šťastným koncem [Pozastaveno]

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara alter, Izaya's alter, M/M, More tags later, Pritzuo x Izetsuki freeform, Shizaya alter, Shizuo's alter
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dostala jsem povolení použít Upíří romanci, za což jsem ráda. Ne že bych toho teda pořádně využila. Ale jelikož jsem v jedné větě zmínila její příběh, musela jsem si sehnat její povolení. A tady je odkaz na Demonatu.: https://www.facebook.com/demonatacosplay/?fref=ts ; což bylo taky její přání.</p><p>Na co už jsem povolení nedostala je přímí odkaz na Upíří romanci, tak snad mi za to neutrhne hlavu. Ale upřímně pochybuji, že je tady (na wattpadu) někdo, kdo její příběh nečetl.: https://www.wattpad.com/story/66773392</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Temný mrak, který se táhl nad lesem už nesnesl svůj náklad a začal pomalu pouštět déšť. Jedny z prvních kapek, které se dostaly přes koruny stromů, dopadaly do tichého lesa. Zvířata déšť vycítila už chvíli před začátkem, takže teď už byla někde schovaná až na některé opozdilce.

Schovat se před deštěm hodlal i Pritzuo, ale vzhledem ke svému stavu toho nebyl schopen. Lovec upírů seděl schoulený pod jedním ze stoletých listnáčů. 

Díky svým zraněním, které se neměli k zahojení, se mu špatně dýchalo. Vzhledem k dostupnému materiálu si celkem amatérsky obvázal rány, které nejvíce krvácely. Krev valící se ven nezastavil, ale alespoň ji zpomalil. 

Pritzuo se rozkašlal. Zachmuřeně sledoval dlaň, kterou si díky kašli potřísnil krví. Tentokrát to s ním nevypadalo dobře. S dlouhým tichým povzdechem se opět opřel o kmen stromu. Zavřel oči, přestože si slíbil, že v tomhle stavu rozhodně neusne. Bylo pro něj příliš těžké to splnit.

Když se ozvalo křupnutí větve, nezareagoval. Naivně si namluvil, že jde jen o nějaké zvíře. Ostatně před chvílí tudy proběhl zajíc. 

"Copak to tady máme~" ozval se až provokativně spokojený hlas. 

Pritzuo se donutil otevřít oči. Podrážděně pozoroval upíra, který se zastavil kousek od něj.

"Následuji sladkou vůni krve a on je to náš Pritzuo~" zavrněl Izetsuki. "Tohle není moje práce. Kdopak tě tak zřídil?"

"Vypadni!" zachrčel Pritzuo. To bylo to jediné, čeho byl schopen. Věděl, že kdyby se pokusil o něco delšího, hlas by se mu zlomil. 

"Přinutíš mě?" ušklíbl se Izetsuki. S ladností přiskočil ke zraněnému lovci a poklekl vedle něj. Přes slabé protesty z Pritzuovi strany, chytil Izetsuki Pritzuovu ruku slabou ruku do svých. Bez sebemenšího zaváhání si přitáhl dlaň k ústům a začal olizovat krev z Pritzuových prstů.

"Ty..! Nech..! Přestaň..." zavrčel pracně lovec. 

"Ale no ták~ Chutnáš líp, než jsem si myslel." usmál se Izetsuki, než si do úst vložil další prst, který poctivě zbavil krve. "Na tak primitivního neandrtálce máš opravdu vynikající krev." Nahlas nedodal, že lepší ještě neměl.

Pritzuo se pokusil ruku od upíra odtáhnout, ale byl bez šance. Neměl sílu a upír s jeho nápadem moc nesouhlasil. 

"Víš... mohl bych ti pomoct." prohodil upír se spokojeným úsměvem, když byla dlaň čistá, krom krvácející rány.

"Huh?!" vyloudil ze sebe Pritzuo. Vlastně se upírovi pomalu poddával. Byl si jistý, že kdyby se na něho upír vrhl, nepřemohl by ho. Nelíbila se mu ta představa, ale nedokázal by mu v ničem bránit. 

"Tak náhodou dokážu celkem obstojně léčit, Pritzuo." Na vyslovení jména si dal opravdu záležet. Poté jako důkaz schoval hřbet jeho dlaně do svých.

Pritzuo v těch místech ucítil příjemné teplo. Ani se nesnažil skrýt překvapení, když zjistil, že rány, které tam původně byli, zmizeli, když Izetsuki odtáhl dlaň.

"Chceš, abych ti já, tvoje milovaná nemesis, pomohl?" zavrněl Izetsuki. Přitom natáhl ruku a z Pritzuovi tváře setřel krev na prsty, které následně strčil do úst. Tvářil se přitom jako labužník.

Pritzuo z něho nespouštěl pohled. Neměl strach, jelikož už od začátku byl připravený na smrt. Teď mu Izetsukiho slova sice vzala dech, ale vrátila mu jistou naději. 

"Ale zadarmo to nebude." ušklíbl se Izetsuki.

Pritzuovi se stáhlo hrdlo při pohledu na úsměv, který se rozlil Izetsukimu na tvá

 

 

 

"Rubi, co to děláš?!" vyděsil se Toudai. 

"Promiň, nemyslel jsem si, že bychom mohli spadnout." vyhrkl omluvně Rubi, aniž by ho opustil úsměv.

"Víš, že nemám rád, když mě někdo ruší během psaní!" řekl podrážděně Toudaimoto. " Pak ztratím myšlenku a už to nedodělám." 

Vysoký blonďák cosi zabručel, ale nepřestal objímat spisovatele, kterého srazil k zemi. 

"Cože to?" zeptal se Toudia. Přitom se natáhl pro červený baret, který mu upadl.

Rubi se mírně nadzvedl. Ale ne proto, aby pustil Toudaie, ale aby se podíval na přítelův nový příběh. "Pritzuo a Izetsuki, huh? Od _Upíří romance_ se ti ten pár začal nějak líbit."

"Já je mám rád všechny. O lovci a jeho upírovi jsem začal akorát víc přemýšlet." odvětil Toudaimoto. Pozoroval blonďáka, který přejížděl řádky pohledem.

"...?! Co bude dál?" zeptal se Rubi. Odložil papír přičemž tázavě pohlédl na Toudaie. "Skončí to sexem, že jo?"

"Hey! Jenom proto, že ty jsi nadržený jako králík, neznamená, že tak na tom budou všichni!" odsekl Toudaimoto. Myslel to dobře, což šlo poznat z jeho úsměvu. 

"Ve tvé přítomnosti si prostě nemůžu pomoct." zamumlal Rubi. Klesl na Toudaie, kterého ještě víc stáhl do objetí. 

"Haha... Nevím, Pritzuo a Izetsuki nejsou přátelé. Sex mezi ni..."

"To nejsou ani Shizuo a Izaya a přesto se mezi tvými příběhy najdou velice podrobně popsané jejich společné sexuální aktivity."

Toudaimoto se opět rozesmál. "Dostal jsi mě... Ale pojďme o tom mluvit." nikdy to neřekl nahlas, ale rozhovory s Rubim mu mnohdy pomohli v psaní. "Co když jde Izetsukimu jen o krev?"

"V tom případě nechápu, proč ho chce ošetřit."

"... aby měl i na později?" 

"Hloupost! Pritzuo by na to nepřistoupil. Je to přeci hrdý lovec, ne?"

"A nešlo třeba o to, aby mu to mohl předhazovat?" navrhl Toudaimoto.

"Jo, to by na Izetsukiho sedlo, ale něco tomu chybí ne?"

"Nah, nemůžeš vědět, kam se zápletka stočí."

"Hmm... možná."

"... Byl bys tak laskav a slezl? Začínají mě bolet záda. .."

Rubi se celkem nedobrovolně nadzvedl. "Nezabiješ je, že ne?"

"Huh?"

"Pritzua a Izetsukiho. Poslední dobou tě baví tvým postavám ubližovat." vysvětlil Rubi. Pomohl Toudaimotovi na nohy a následně uklidit věci, které během přepadovky popadaly na zem.

"Kdybych ti to slíbil, musel bych pozměnit dějovou linku." řekl nakonec Toudai. "A to zrovna nechci."

Rubi nespokojeně zavrtěl hlavou. 

V tu chvíli se v místnosti objevila Toudaimotova kočka. Kocour zamířil ke svému majiteli. Dal si přitom pozor, aby se obloukem vyhnul Rubimu. 

Toudai zvedl zvíře do náruče. "Slibuji, že příště napíši něco se šťastným koncem, ano? Jen si řekni, který pár by se ti líbil. Psyche a Tsugaru? Izaya s Delicem nebo nějaký selfcest? Výběr nechám na tobě."

Rubi se lehce pousmál. Naklonil se, aby dal černovlasému spisovateli pusu na čelo, ale kocour se po něm ohnal s nespokojeným zaprskáním. Toudai rychle odskočil, takže Rubi neobdržel žádná zranění.

Zabiják se celý naježil, ale kvůli Toudaimotovi na zvíře nezařval, ani se mu nepokusil ublížit. Pouze se ho snažil zabít pohledem. 

"Už jsi dlouho nenapsal nic o Hibiyovi či Tsukim. Nebo třeba Chrome..." 

Toudai se pousmál nad tím, jak se Rubi snažil zachovat klid a zůstat u tématu, aby nemusel řešit kocoura. 

"... ale ty máš stejně nejraději Izayu s Shizuou, takže..."

"Ale jí chci pár, který by sis přál ty." přerušil ho Toudai. Přitom odložil kocoura. 

"... eh... Co třeba Shizuo a Kanra?" navrhl váhavě Rubi.

"Zapracuji na tom." usmál se Toudaimoto. Poté stáhl vyššího Rubiho do polibku i přes nespokojené zavrčení kocoura. Nechal Rubiho, aby mu sundal baret a pevně ho obejmul. Psaní teď určitě počká. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Bílý kocour se zvláštními rudými fleky po těle seskočil z parapetu a elegantním doskokem, který zvládnou pouze kočky, dopadl mezi chaosem uspořádané papíry rozložené snad po celé pracovně.

Kousek od zvířete ležl na zádech mezi svými pracemi Toudaimoto, zatímco si spokojeně broukal jakousi písničku. Aniž by se věnoval zvířeti, které mu vylozlo na hruď, kde spokojeně ulehlo, natáhl se pro další papír. Stejně jako s papírem předtím, natáhl ruce do vzduchu a začal si pročítat poznámky.

Většina textu byla nenávratně poškrtána. Díky tomu to vypadalo zmateně, ale Toudai se v tom vyznal. Musel, byl autor.

K nespokojenosti kocoura se Toudai přetočil na břicho. "Pojď sem, potřebuji pomoc." ozval se spisovatel. Přitom si přitáhl kocour k sobě a poklepal na papíry před sebou.

Kočka se otřela o Toudaie se spokojeným vrněním.

"No ták~ musíme udělat radost Rubimu." pokračoval  v jednostraném rozhovoru Toudaimoto, přičemž si položil hlavu na ruce.

Kocour toho využil. Stočil se spisovateli kolem krku, aniž by přestal vrnět.

Toudai se pousmál. "Dobře tedy, budu nad tím víc přemýšlet." zamumlal už se zavřenýma očima.

"Toudai, jsi doma?!" ozval se náhle Rubi.

Toudaimoto prudce otevřel oči. Ve stejnu chvíli přestal kocour vrnět.

Toudai odtáhl zvíře, vyskočil na nohy a rozběhl se z pracovny, aniž by cestou šlápl na jakýkoliv papír.

"Tou..!"

"Ano! Jsi zpátky! Jsi zpá..! Oh proboha, Rubi!! Jsi zraněný!" vyděsil se Toudaimoto sotva seběhl schody do přízemí.

"Trochu se mi to vymklo z ruky." pousmál se Rubi.

Toudai nespokojeně našpulil rty. Starostlivý výraz však neopustil jeho tvář. "Trochu, huh? pojď do kuchyně. Podívám se ti na to."

 

O chvíli později seděli u stolu. Přestože ho měli již dlouho, vypadal skoro jako nový. Nejspíš za to mohlo to, že u něho moc nejedli. Rubi se většinou najedl venku, když byl v práci a Toudai byl myšlenkami u psaní příběhů, takže jídlo ho moc nezajímalo. K nelibosti Rubimu často nemyslel ani na spánek.

Rubi neochotně odložil brýle a díky rameni pracně sundal zničené sako a košily.

Toudaimoto nebyl zdravotník. Nikdy se o to nezajímal, pokud neonemocněla jedna z jeho postav. V takových případech se však zajímal pouze o konkrétní nemoc. Jenže od toho co si našel Rubiho se v tomto oboru velice rychle zaučil. Obzvlášť proto, že se nenašel týden, kdy by se Rubi nevrátil z práce zraněný.

Ránu na tváři měl Rubi již vyčištěnou a zalepenou. Teď už se Toudai věnoval rameni, kde kulka nechala hlubší šrám. Toudai musel ze začátku vyndat z rány nepatrné nitě z košile, které by jinak později způsobyly nejeden problém.

"Mám nápad na Kanru a Shizuu." prohodil Toudai do ticha.

"Ale?" neodpustil si Rubi.

"Ale ještě nevím, jak to dopadne."

"Šťastně. Slíbil jsi šťastný konec." upozornil ho zraněný společník.

"Já vím... a k tomu konci jsem se dostal, ale... není dořešené několik věcí a tak to nemůžu ukončit." povzdechl si Toudai.

"Hmm a o čem to bude?"

"Ale to pak nebude překvapení." zaprotestoval Toudai.

"O to strach neměj. S tvým stylem psaní mě překvapíš, ikdyby to byl můj nápad." zavrtěl hlavou Rubi. "Navíc, už jsi to nakousl, takže..."

Toudai se pousmál. Odložil vytičku, která už byla příliš nasáklá krví a vzal si novou. Teprve potom se pustil do vypravování stručného obsahu.

"Shizuo potkal kanru, která se vrátila z Anglie. Přesněji, Shizuo ji málem zabil automatem, když byl v práci.Během omlouvání se nějak stalo, že si dali schůzku."

"Nějak?" skočil mu do řeči Rubi.

"Tím si ješě nejsem tak úplně jistý. Ale napadlo mě třeba, že by se pokali následující den. Dali by se do rozhovoru a schůzka by vznikla tam. Nad tím jsem ještě moc nepřemýšlel."

"Nepřemýšlel jsi nad začátkem?" podivil se Rubi.

"Neruš a poslouchej." napomenul ho Toudai. "Jak už jsis nejspíš domyslel, z jedné schůzky jich bude víc a tak spolu začnou chodit. Ale musí se to stát v krátké době. Měsíc je bohužel moc."

"Ti dva neztrácí moc čas... Nebo mi něco uniklo? Co skrývá Kanra? Není to Izaya, který chce Shizuu jen zneužít, že ne?"

"Kdybys mi nezkákal do řeči, tak už bys to věděl." odsekl s úsměvem Toudaimoto. Odtáhl nástroje a začal v krabičce hledat větší náplast.

"Promiň, promiň. Pokračuj." pobídl ho s úšklebkem Rubi.

"Jednou takhle Kanru přepadnou a ona skončí v nemocnici."

"Zase to děláš!" vyhrkl Rubi. "Zkus to někdy bez násilí."

"Pro zápetku to je důležité. Navíc, díky násilý je příběh zajímavější." S těmi slovy začal omotávat kolem Rubiho ramene obvaz. "Shizuo samozřejmě půjde do nemocnice, aby ji navštívil. Jenže když tam dojde, najde u Kanry Izaya spolu s Mairu a Kururi. Ti tři budou naštěstí spát. Kanra přizná Shizuovi, že je Izayovo dvojče..."

"No to mě mohlo napadnout. Přeci jen, jde o jeho verzi..."

"Tak necháš mě to dopovědět?" ozval se Toudai. Nezněl ale moc podrážděně.

"Promiň mi." usmál se nevině Rubi.

"Shizuo bezeslova uteče, ale druhý den se vrátí s omluvou, ale Kanra už bude pryč a lékaři mu odmítnou cokoliv říct. Přeci jen není člen rodiny." Toudaimoto odtáhl ruce a zkoumavě si prohlížel svou práci, aniž by přestal vyprávět. "Mezitím Izaya odvezl Kanru k sobě na domácí léčení. Je na svou sestru naštvaný, že si začala s tím monstrem. Dokonce ji sebral telefon..."

"Trochu majetnický."

"Jen nechce Heiwajimu v rodině." pokrčil rameny Touai. "Kanra bude připoutaná na lůžko, takže přemluví Namie, aby informovala Shizuu. Namie mu ochotně řekne i kdy Izaya není doma."

"To že by Namie udělala?"

"Pro Kanru, aby naštvala Izayu, důvodů může být několik." vysětlil Toudai.

"A dál? Shizuo za ní půjde?"

"Samozřejmě. Nejspíš se pohádají, ale pak se usmíří. Kvůli Izayovi chtěl Shizuo odejít, ale Kanra ho přemluvila, aby zůstal. Usne jí tam..."

"Huh?"

Toudai se zaměřil na Rubiho hruď a dezinfekcí mu začal čistit drobné rány, které nevypadali moc dobře.

"Seděl u postele, držel ji za ruku a pak usnul. Večer toho moc nenaspal, jelikož přemýšlel nad ní... Kanře ostatně nevadilo, když usnul. Do toho se ale objevil Izaya a se sestrou se pohádá. Shizuo má co dělat, aby ho před kanrou nezabil. A právě tady jsem se sekl." dodal s povzdechem.

Rubi tázavě pohlédl na partnera.

"Shizuo asi vezme Kanru a odejde. Toť tvůj šťastný konec, skončili spolu. Ale Izaya to tak rozhodně nenechá." řekl nespokojeně Toudai. "Hmf, kvůli tomu konci mám chuť ten nápad zahodit."

"Věřím, že na to příjdeš." snažil se ho povzbudit Rubi.

"Upřímně, napadlo mě to vyřešit Izayovou smrtí." prohodil Rubi, který začal obvazovat jeho hruď.

"Vážně? Smrt?"

"Nehodlám to použít." ušklíbl se Toudaimoto. "Změňme ale téma. Co se stalo v práci?"

"Jen menší problém. Špatná výměna informací a nedostatečná komunikace." Rubi nad tím pokrčil rameny.

Zněl opravdu nezaujatě, jako by o nic nešlo, což naštvalo spisovatele.  Toudai se chystal hlasitě protestovat, takže se Rubimu celkem hodilo, když mu začal zvonit telefon. Nechtěl, aby křičel.

S neviným výrazem Rubi vstal a odešel do vedlejší místnosti, kde přijal hovor.

 _"Rubi no Yubiwa!"_ ozval se podrážděný hlas jeho šéfa. _"Ještě jednou! Ještě jednou mě zklameš a poneseš následky!"_

"Ale pane, to není má vina, že..."

_"Asi jste špatně rozuměl. Jestli se příští akce podělá, odnese to ten s tím červeným baretem!"_

 


	3. Chapter 3

Byla tma, nic neviděl. Slyšel pouze štěkot psů podporován majiteli, kteří je burcovali k lovu. A co bylo nejhorší, neviděl Toudaimota. Dokud ale byl ten rozruch, měl jistotu, že ho ještě nedostali.

Rubi vykoukl zpoza stromu. Nic, opět jen tma.

Kde to vlastně je?! ...ulehl s Toudaiem do postele... a pak se probrali tady, kde je kdosi nahání a snaží se je zabít.

"Toudaii, kde jsi?" zamumlal Rubi tiše. Vyrazil ze svého místa, dál od rozzuřených zvířat. 

Musí ho najít. Musí najít svého spisovatele dřív, než lovci! Slíbil přeci, že ho ochrání!

Krajina okolo vypadala pořád stejně. Jako by Rubi běžel stále na jednom místě. Do této situace se náhle spustil hustý déšť, skrz který nešlo nic vidět.

Rubi byl donucen zastavit. Pln zoufalství se rozhlížel, zda nenajde nějaké východisko.

"Rubi!" zaječel náhle Toudai bolestí. Ve stejnou chvíli se psi rozštěkali ještě víc.

"Ne! Ne, tohle ne!" vyhrkl Rubi a rozběhl se směrem odkud slyšel Toudaimotův zoufalý křik. Jeho jekot a pláč se zarýval do uší.

"Rubi! Ru..!"

"...! Toudaii!" zařal Rubi. V tu chvíli jako by se déšť před ním umírnil a tak měl možnost vidět, jak se na zraněného spisovatele vrhla smečka psů.

"Toudaii!!"

 

Rubi se prudce posadil. 'Co to...?!" Trhavě se rozhlédl. Seděl na posteli u sebe v ložnici.

"... sen... byl to... jen sen..." koktal si pro sebe, aby se uklidnil. Ale třes celého těla nedokázal zastavit.

Podíval se na druhou půlku postele, ale k jeho překvapení tam jeho drahá polovička nebyla.  "Toudaimoto...?" zamumlal do ticha. Vyklouzl z postele a zamířil pryč z ložnice. 

Ještě stále se mu mírně třásla kolena po živém snu.

Světlo z Toudaimotovy pracovny odhalilo, že jeho vysvětlení o spisovatelově nepřítomnosti bylo pravdivé.

Jakmile se alespoň trochu uklidnil, zaklepal Rubi na otevřené dveře pracovny, aby na sebe upozornil.

"Rubi, jak to že nespíš?" podivil se Toudai.

"Já? To spíš ty. Proč pracuješ? Tvrdil jsi, že to počká do zítra."

"Jo, já vím, ale pak mě něco napadlo... Musel jsem si to napsat, než bych to zapomněl." informoval Toudai.

"Poslouchám." řekl jen Rubi, zatímco k němu zamířil.

Toudai se nadšením rozzářil. Rád vyprávěl Rubimu své nápady.

"Izaya se opil... cosi slavil nebo tak něco, ale to není pro příběh důležité. Tak tedy opilí Izaya kráčel odkudsi domů a nenapadlo ho nic lepšího, než zavolat Shizuovi a vyzvat ho na pěstní souboj. Bez značek, automatů či jeho nožů. Dal Shizuovi adresu místa, kde se zrovna nacházel s tím že ochotně počká..."

"Začíná mi být Izayi i líto." prohodil Rubi. Ani mu nedošlo, že Toudaimotovo vyprávění ho uklidnilo. 

"Na ten souboj ale nedojde. Než se totiž Shizuo objeví, napadne Izayu skupinka chlápků, kteří ho pořádně zmlátí."

"A jsme zase u toho." 

Toudai se jen usmál jeho poznámce. "Izaya se probere doma u Shizui, který ho zachránil. Teda nejprve ho odnesl k Shinrovi ať si ho nechá, ale doktor chtěl goody-good time se Celty a pacient na krku by mu to zkazil. Proto si ho Shizuo vzal k sobě...  A všechno mě to napadlo díky konci, kdy si z něj Izaya chtěl vystřelit. 'Co je to, Shizu-chan? Sentiment?' A Shizuo by ve dveřích odpověděl něco ve smyslu. 'Karisawa by řekla, že je to láska... Myslím, že má pravdu.' A pak by rudý Izaya zabořil obličej se skučením do polštáře, s tím že je Shizuo idiot."

"Takže kvůli té větě jsi ymyslel celý ten příběh?"

"Ano!" vyhrkl nadšeně Toudai.

"Pěkné... nechal jsi ale čtenářům pěkně otevřený konec." 

"Hehe... hmm, když nad tím ale teď přemýšlím..." Toudai se náhle tvářil velice vážně. "Kdyby ho Shizuo miloval, proč by ho celou tu dobu vyháněl z Ikebukura?  Nebo to ho tak změnil pohled na domláceného Izayu? Blbost... argh, kruciš! Budu to muset přepracovat..!" zbručel nespokojeně.

Rubi se pousmál. Chytil Toudaie a stáhl ho do pevného objetí. Tohle byl jeho spisovatel a on by si nikdy neodpustil, kdyby se mu něco stalo.

"Rubi..? Děje se něco?" ozval se Toudai starostlivě.

"... jen jsem měl špatný sen."

"To jsi měl říct hned!" vyhrkl Toudai. "a já tady tak blbě kecám!"

"Ale jdi... já si tě vždy rád poslechnu a navíc se již cítím lépe, jelikož jsem myslel na něco jiného než na ten sen."

Toudai se zatetelil v náruči. Starost o Rubiho nezmizela, ale tohle zalichotilo. "V tom případě by jsi mi mohl pomoci s ještě jednou věcí. Jako vždy, jakmile Shizuo uvidí Izayu, na nic nečeká a vrhne se za ním. Tom tedy zůstane sám. Pak ale začne zůstávat s Voronou. Otázka zní, jak dlouho bude Shizuovi trvat, než mu dojde, že ti dva spolu chodí?"

Rubi se nad jeho otázkou zamyslel. "No, nejspíš mu to bude chvíli trvat... Doufám jen, že na to nepřijde až Voronu někam pozve..." 

"To mě nenapadlo... Já myslel že mu o tom řekne Izaya... aby ho naštval či tak něco." ušklíbl se Toudai. 

"Kdybych tě neznal, řekl bych, že máš pěkně zkaženou zvrácenou duši." s těmi slovy ho Rubi vedl do ložnice.

"Ale taková je většina autorů." bránil se Toudai. "Začíná to klidně až mile a najednou máš zlomené srdce na tři způsoby a upsanou duši ďáblu, kvůli rychlejšímu získání další části!"

Rubi se krátce zasmál, ale dál už v rozhovoru nepokračoval. 

Lehli do postele, kde se k sobě přitulili a během chvíle usli. Teda, Rubimu to trvalo o něco déle, jelikož takhle si to pamatoval ze začáku snu. Ostražitě pozoroval dveře, zda se neotevřou a během toho prohrál boj se spánkem.

 

*-*

 

**[Schůzka, víte kde. Nerad čekám!]**

**[Rozumím.]** odpověděl Rubi s lehkou neochotou. S rostoucími obavy pozoroval telefon a chvíli mu trvalo, než ho odložil. Prohlížel si spisovatele, než uhnul pohledem ke stropu. "Toudaii?"

"Ano?"

"Tak mě napadá... Je nějaké místo, které by jsi chtěl navštívit?" 

"Hmm? místo...?"

"no... aby jsi třeba nabral inspiraci..." vysvětlil Rubi. Nezněl moc sebejistě, ale Toudai si toho nevšiml, jelikož byl příliš ponořen v myšlenkách.

"To asi ne... veškerou inspiraci beru v Ikebukuru a Shinjuku."

Rubi se zadíval na Toudaie, který ležel na jeho hrudi, zatímco se probíral štosem papírů. "... a co alternativy? Většina z nich přeci není odtud..."

Toudaimoto se prudce otočil na břicho, div že nesletěl na zem jako jeho papíry. "Co tak naléháš? Děje se snad něco?"

"Eh? Ne, nic." pousmál se Rubi. "Jen mě napadlo, že jsi... neměl dovolenou či tak něco."

Toudai se zatvářil pobaveně. "Chceš, abychom si zašli na výlet?"

"... Já kvůli práci nemůžu, ale ty..."

"Bez tebe to nemá cenu." zavrtěl hlavou spisovatel, než se přitulil k partnerově hrudi.

Rubi se zatvářil zklamaně, ale to už Toudai neviděl. Připadal si vážně zoufale. Co když se to zvrtne a oni...?! Ne, nic se nstane, nikdo jeho spisovateli neublíží. Rubi omotal ruce kolem Toudaie a dostal ho rychlím pohybem pod sebe. Aniž by čekal na jeho reakci, začal laskat jeho krk. 

Spisovatel se zachvěl, zatímco se krátce zasmál. "Copak to děláš?" zašvitořil. Ochotně vycházel Rubimu vstříc, za což se mu dostalo dlouhotrvající uspokojení.

 

*-*

 

"Mám to!" zajásal náhle Toudaimoto. Vyskočil od jídla a utekl do pracovny.

Rubi zaváhal. Když se ujistil, že má ještě čas, vstal a následoval spisovatele.

Toudai po čtyřech prolézal papíry rozházené po zemi. Po chvíli s nadšením vyrazil ke stolu. Ani se pořádně neusadil a již dělal do papíru poznámky.

"Na co jsi přišel?"

"Hmm? Ah, přemýšlel jsem nad tím včerejškem, ale napadl mě jiný příběh. Pamatuješ si, jak Tom a Vorona spou chodili na tajnačku, aby se to nedozvěděl její otec? Vadilo mu, že Tanaka není významný rod narozdíl od Douglanikov... Přestal jsem to psát, když na jednu akci, kde byli milenci spolu, přišel otec, aby poznal Voronina přítele."

"To je to školní Au... Nevěděl jsi, jak z toho vybruslit, aniž by někdo vyvolal scénu."

"Přesně! A tak mě napadlo, že tam s nimi bude i Shizuo. Jako jediný o nich ví, jelikož je spolu kdesi načapal. V zoufalé situaci budou předstírat, že je Shizuo její přítel. Otec je překvapen, ale spokojen. Heiwajima je totiž dobrý rod."

"Huh?"

"To je jedno, hlavně že jim na to otec skočil." mávl rukou Toudai. 

"...a to je dobře?" zeptal se váhavě Rubi, když zaznamenal Toudaimotův úsměv.

"To že Vorona a Shizuo spolu něco mají se velice rychle rozneslo po škole. Jako krytí je to perfektní, co kdyby se otec zeptal spolužáků... Jenže na Toma se začalo ukazovat jako na křena. A Shizuo do té doby vedl tajný vztah s Izayou."

"Aha... a dál?"

"Vorona se pokouší utišit Toma a udržet jejich vztah. O to samé se snaží Shizuo, Izaya totiž nezná pravdu a tak s ním nemluví. Proč by měl, když má jinou." 

Na chvíli nastalo ticho. Rubi viděl, jak Toudaimotovi pomalu mizí úsměv a mění se na šok. 

"Ale ne... co jsem to udělal?! Vždyť já se do toho akorát víc zamotal!" zaskučel spisovatel a svezl se na stůl, kde zůstal s tichým kňučením ležet.

"Hlavu vzhůru, ty na něco přijdeš." ujistil ho Rubi.

"Hmpf... Vem si ten papír co je na polici." zahučel Toudai. "Až budeš mít čas, přečti si to. A teď padej do práce."

"Jistě, zlato." pousmál se Rubi. Vzal si papír, který složil a schoval v kapse kalhot. Než ale odešel, přistoupil k Toudaimotovi a vtiskl mu pusu do vlasů. Doufal, že to není naposled. "Zatím se měj."

"Jo, jo... ty se taky bav."

**Author's Note:**

> Dostala jsem povolení použít Upíří romanci, za což jsem ráda. Ne že bych toho teda pořádně využila. Ale jelikož jsem v jedné větě zmínila její příběh, musela jsem si sehnat její povolení. A tady je odkaz na Demonatu.: https://www.facebook.com/demonatacosplay/?fref=ts ; což bylo taky její přání.
> 
> Na co už jsem povolení nedostala je přímí odkaz na Upíří romanci, tak snad mi za to neutrhne hlavu. Ale upřímně pochybuji, že je tady (na wattpadu) někdo, kdo její příběh nečetl.: https://www.wattpad.com/story/66773392


End file.
